Behind Closed Doors
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: BDSM fun with Goku and Vegeta...Goten needs some help handling a little problem he has so who does he turn to? Obviously this is yaoi, full warning inside people, FLAMERS DONOT BOTHER TO READ, YOU WON'T LIKE IT ANYWAY SO WHY WASTE YOUR TIME AND MINE?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes ~ Needless to say it has been a little while since I have put anything out. I am very SLOWLY working on Kaizokuou's second chapter but due to technical difficulties my outline for the fic was deleted entirely and I am having to pull from my memory which is currently being used for a rather demanding college class. ¬.¬; I was re-reading some favorite fictions of mine when I came across a story that had a great impression on me when I first read it. For those who have not yet found it go read 'I Made You a Snack' by Anatra DeSylvianno. It's wonderful and perhaps one of the best DBZ bdsm fics out there. It's mainly Trunks and Goten but Vegeta and Goku are in it too and while most of you know how I feel about seme Vegetas..her's is excellent.  
  
I'm taking up my 'pen' and putting out my own bdsm fic here and now. However I doubt it will be all that good and if it isn't then I can't help it...but I've been in a mood of late and can't seem to shake it. So this is what it brings. The main pairing is Kakarot(Goku)/Vegeta even though there is some Goten/Trunks/Juunana thrown in.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I *own* one SaiyaJin and no one else can have him..ever..- =rubs the bite marks on his neck and smirks.=-  
  
Warnings ~ bdsm=including chains, whips, spanking, plugs, rings, clamps, gags and dominance and submission in ways which may seem completely out of character...so don't nag at me if you think it wouldn't happen...Yaoi...obviously...and LEMON...so flamers run and hide your pure eyes..I'm so tired of people reading my fics and flaming even though I put up warnings...FLAMERS GO AWAY...you don't make me stop..you just make me shake my head at the fact that you are wasting reviewer space for people who like the fic. Anyway I'm ranting here so on with the story.  
  
//...\\ = thoughts ***** = scene change  
  
BEHIND CLOSED DOORS Chapter One ~~~  
  
Goten sighed as watched the clouds slowly drift through the blue sky beyond the pristine glass of the window in Trunks' bedroom. A small flock of birds flitted back and forth between tree branches, no doubt on the hunt for some juicy insects to feast on. The youngest Son rolled his eyes towards the digital numbers on the desk to his right and let out an annoyed groan as he read the time.  
  
"Trunks it's after one! Haven't you decided what to wear yet? You're as bad as Bra is when it comes to clothes." He whined.  
  
"Hey don't you compare me with my sister Goten! I just wanted to look nice when we go out to the movies." Trunks glared at the back of his closet as he rummaged for his leather pants. "Unlike some people." He muttered softly.  
  
"I heard that you know. I do look nice Trunks! This is my best pair of jeans!" Goten cried out defensively.  
  
It always bothered him that Trunks seemed to insist on dressing up for almost everything. When they had been children it was so much simpler; play a prank on some poor unsuspecting person, run from said person after they were spotted laughing, spar for a while, make fun of Piccolo, eat, go find some kind of trouble to get into. He missed those days sometimes. Now Trunks always seemed a bit on edge and he was as concerned with image as his younger sister.  
  
Goten wondered if the reason was his job working with his mother to run Capsule Corporation. He was probably too young for the job, even though he was very smart, the stress level was awfully high for anyone, let alone a young man barely out of his teen years. The demi's musings were cut short as Trunks appeared dressed to kill in tight black leather pants and a dark blue silk shirt complete with pressed collar and cuffs. His black shoes shined in the sunlight. Goten felt very underdressed in his red and white t- shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.  
  
//Why does he always have to show me up?\\ Goten sighed as Trunks flashed him a smug grin and spun around once.  
  
"Well Chibi what do you think? Bet everyone who sees us will be jealous of you for having someone as sexy as I am with you!" Trunks snickered while glancing over his shoulder and shaking his hips slightly. Goten rolled his eyes and reached out to land a light swat to his lover's rear.  
  
"Hey! Don't you ever do that again Goten! What the hell was that for anyway?" Trunks snarled while rubbing his backside and blushing lightly. His lover shrugged and held the door open for him.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, I don't know what came over me. Let's get going or we'll miss the good stuff okay?" Goten watched the other demi's crystal blue eyes soften and light with anticipation as he thought of the movie they were going to see. The two of them headed off after giving Trunks' mother a quick goodbye as they passed her downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Son Goku leaned down and nipped teasingly at his prince's left ear lobe. He sat up and tested the special chains keeping his mate's arms suspended above his regal head. He'd asked Bulma to craft them for him about three months ago and they were proving very useful indeed. Vegeta had accidentally snapped every other type of restraint that he had used before but whatever the blue-haired genius had used to make these seemed indestructible, even for two SaiyaJin.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had separated shortly after Bra turned seventeen. The prince had remained in the same house and the two were still close but had decided that romantically the flame just wasn't there any more. As for Goku and ChiChi the separation had not been as easy. Long years of frustration and bitterness at being left behind all the time finally reached an inevitable boiling point and the woman who had borne the universe's greatest hero two sons demanded a divorce. She was living back at her village with her father and visited her sons and granddaughter often enough but rarely bothered to contact Goku. All things considered it seemed she was happier now without him.  
  
He had been depressed after the separation for the longest time. Hardly eating, barely sleeping and his training fell to the wayside in the face of his despair. To his surprise Vegeta had been the one out of all his friends to visit him the most and offer him support and comfort in more ways than the prince himself had probably realized. Over a short time, Goku came to see the fondness he had always held for the slighter male as love and he decided to act on his feelings and instincts and see where it took him.  
  
Vegeta breathed slowly and waited silently as his mate tugged on the chains, jostling his trapped arms a bit. His muscles were starting to get a little tired after hanging in the same position since before sunrise, but he would never complain about it. His pride alone forbade it, and it wasn't his place to argue with something his master had decided to do to him.  
  
There was an odd thing, Vegeta the proud Prince of SaiyaJin, willing slave to the third-class son of Bardock. His father would probably be rolling in his grave if he knew. Yet, Vegeta was willing, completely willing. It had started as a suggestion that his mate had made one evening when they were laying in bed after a wild round of sex. He'd brought up bdsm and asked the prince if he had ever tried it. Vegeta had no clue what he was talking about and had listened with growing curiosity as his lover explained what he knew.  
  
The prince had left the subject alone for several weeks, debating with himself if he were truly willing to enter into this level of a relationship with his mate. He had been surprised when his lover had first claimed him and had been the submissive in bed more times than he could recall; but still, the idea of being wholly submissive constantly to one person was such a decision. He'd come to his conclusion to go for it after a few talks about the idea with his mate. He trusted his lover and wanted him to be happy. More than anything though, he knew that his mate wanted the same for him and loved him to greatly to abuse the position he would be given over him.  
  
So here he was, bowed on his knees with his hands chained to the ceiling and bare of anything save the decorative collars around his neck and penis. Luckily his mate had simply chained him up and left him alone otherwise he would be in desperate need of relief from the tight hold of the ring around his cock. He knew his mate well enough by now though to expect the teasing to begin any moment, and if he was pleasing to his master then at the end he would be rewarded. He did enjoy getting rewards from his mate, he enjoyed them very much.  
  
"Mmnn Vegeta you look so sweet waiting there for me. I could just eat you up my royal pet. I think I will actually, but first I want discuss a little matter about last night with you. I apologize for not waking you up and taking care of it right then, but you were so exhausted from our spar I decided to let you sleep." Goku narrowed his dark eyes slightly as he stared down on his quiet slave. Vegeta was watching him intently as expected, but he could see that his prince was trying to guess what he might have done to earn himself a discussion.  
  
//Fuck. What is it that I could possibly have done to upset him? I hate it when he 'discusses' things with me like this. I always end up getting punished. What did I do I wonder?\\ Vegeta's mind whirled with memories, trying in vain to place what may have taken place the night before.  
  
"I can see you don't know what I am talking about. Think back to last night just after our spar. Now I know you were tired and sore but Bulma called to ask if we could watch the house for her while she went on a business trip. Remember now? There are rules about the phone." Goku barely suppressed his grin as understanding hit his love full force.  
  
Vegeta had asked who was on the line after he had answered it and when he found out it was Bulma he grabbed the extension up, cursed at the woman for calling at such a late hour and stormed off to bed after slamming the receiver down. Goku had been embarrassed and a bit shocked at the throw back to an attitude he had not seen from his mate in almost six months. He'd apologized to Bulma and agreed to house-sit while she was gone. By the time he got up to bed Vegeta was passed out on top of the covers.  
  
"Now I know you didn't mean to let your temper flare, but that is still no excuse for your behavior and I believe that you agree the punishment for breaking the rules is just." He smiled as his prince bowed his head in both acceptance and agreement. He and Vegeta had worked out a system of rules, rewards and punishments for the both of them to live by. Vegeta knowing that any time he broke a rule, no matter how small it was, that he must obediently take his punishment and Goku knowing that even if his pet lost control of his emotions during a punishment he must follow it through to the end. With this thought in mind he walked over to the cabinet and removed a small leather flogger from the right side.  
  
Vegeta mentally winced at the sight of the stinging straps. The cuffs connected to his chains also served to suppress his ki in the event he should forget himself during a punishment. He had of course never done such a thing, but nevertheless he wished he could at times.  
  
The flogger was made of six cords of braided leather that twisted down into the wooden handle and stretched roughly eighteen inches long. Small knots at the end of the falls gave an extra bite when slapping across bare skin. Under the strength of a human it would hardly have posed him any concern, but under his master's hand it could leave a burning sting in his back that lasted for hours and was more than a little uncomfortable. Thankfully this was a minor infraction on the rules and he would only get a light punishment, probably fifteen or twenty lashes with moderate force. Enough to give him some painful red marks across his back, but not enough to break his flesh this time.  
  
*****  
  
"That movie was amusing wouldn't you say Juunana?" Trunks smiled as he eyed the raven-haired android walking with him and Goten to the restaurant around the block. He had secretly invited the beautiful male to join them when he'd run into him the other day in the mall of all places.  
  
Goten glared at his lover's tone of voice. Trunks was flirting with Juunana right in front of his face! He knew that mischievous grin all too well to mistake it for anything but a coy invitation. Not only was Trunks flirting, but Juunana had been more than enjoying the teasing comments and playful friendliness Trunks had been showing him. Goten had been silent through it all long enough and if Trunks didn't explain himself he was going to leave.  
  
"Trunks, Juunana, I want to know what's going on between the two of you right now. Don't even look at me like that Trunks I'm not an idiot just because I don't dress or act like you do or have as much money as you. I've been watching the two of you flirt with each other ever since he showed up next to us in the theater! Now I want you to tell me what's been happening behind my back because I know something is up damn it!" He growled at his surprised lover and waited as patiently as his barely checked anger would allow. He wasn't prone to rage but the very idea that Trunks might cheat on him sent his emotions into a turbulent state.  
  
"Goten I think I can explain better than Trunks can. It is true that he and I have been seeing each other lately. About four times in the past six months if you want to know exactly. Before you get any more upset let me explain that he doesn't want to give you up for me. He was hoping for something quite different actually." Juunana's smooth voice left Goten curious as the android gave him a knowing smirk and glanced to a nervously fidgeting Trunks.  
  
"He's right Goten. I don't want to lose you, I love you so much you know that. I didn't mean to cheat on you but I ran into Juunana one day and I was just fascinated by him you know? The thing is, he's interested in you just as much as he is in me so the two of us were hoping that tonight we might find a way to convince you to try making our twosome a threesome." Trunks smiled apprehensively, his normal under control attitude thrown to the wind under his lover's possible reaction.  
  
"I'm afraid that our plans didn't go as well as we had orchestrated them to." Again that same smooth voice that seemed so casual and yet at the same time hinted at an underlying wildness.  
  
Goten stared for a long time at the android. He took in the soft dark hair and blue eyes so similar and still so different from his lover's. Juunana had been an enemy of his father once. He had lived in seclusion for so many years and then suddenly he comes back into the world and ensnares Trunks with his suave voice, carefree attitude and knowing gaze. Goten wanted to be angry at him but for some reason, knowing that the android was interested in him made him think twice about his distress.  
  
So Juunana wanted to join them and Trunks refused to leave him even if he told the raven-haired man no. The demi SaiyaJin could see flickers of emotions dancing across two sets of pale blue eyes. Apprehension, nervousness, hope, longing; it was odd, hadn't he been told that the androids didn't feel anything?  
  
//What was it Krillin said? Oh yeah, Juuhachi had become very emotional with him and their daughter but you wouldn't know it on a daily basis if you didn't watch her closely. Maybe the androids can feel. Maybe they are more than machines. Am I really curious enough to try this? I'm still mad though. At both of them!// Goten frowned.  
  
"All right I've made up my mind for now. I'll try this threesome but I am very upset with you two. Trunks you went behind my back and messed around with Juunana and you didn't even try to tell him to not sleep with you!" Goten glared at the two of them, allowing the hurt to show in his voice.  
  
"We know we were wrong about it Goten! We're sorry we hurt you. We really are." Trunks felt incredibly guilty now that he could see the pain in his love's eyes. He'd lost Goten's trust. He could just tell.  
  
"Goten, if I may interject I have a suggestion. It's obvious that we hurt you deeply by doing this so why not punish us for our mistakes? Trunks has betrayed your trust and I did nothing to help the situation but rather to add to it. I suggest you punish us and then we may start our relationship on a fresh foot." A single brow raised expectantly as Juunana ended.  
  
Goten blinked a few times, considering the man's proposal. It didn't sound like a bad idea but what would he do? He was going to need time to think of a suitable punishment.  
  
//Maybe I can ask dad about it. I'm sure that he would know something, or maybe Vegeta would?// He nodded to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well that is all for now. I imagine you can see where this is headed? Goten is going to get a live demonstration on how to take care of his problems and maybe Trunks and Juunana will want to find out where he learned? I know this seems more like it is about the three of them but trust me the majority of the chapters will focus on Kakarot and Vegeta.  
  
Review if you like and also go read Anatra's story, she inspired me to write a bdsm fic and while I am using a similar idea I swear I am not trying to steal anything from her wonderful work. This is also my first time giving serious attention to Trunks and Goten, and Juunana so hopefully I'll do them justice.  
  
Vajita O. C. 


	2. A Little Spanking

A.N. Well here's chapter two. I noticed that this fic could very easily develope into a threesome story instead of what the main focus was meant to be on. So I'm going to put a halt to that by making this chapter mainly about our two SaiyaJin.  
  
Warnings ~ Bondage and Discipline Dominance and Submission Sado-Masochism [[BDSM]] Yaoi....you make the conclusion for yourself people.  
  
Disclaimer ~ Toriyama is a rich man who lives in Japan.....believe me...I'm not rich and I don't live in Japan.  
  
//.....\\ = thoughts ***** = scene change  
  
BEHIND CLOSED DOORS Chapter two ~~~  
  
Vegeta frowned as the knife blade slipped off the cucumber and struck the plate again. Water always made the vegetables so slippery. He flexed his shoulders and winced a bit at the ache in his back. Pinkish welts decorated his bare skin from the top of his shoulders down to just above his tail scar. His master had been thorough when giving out his punishment.  
  
The prince slid the slices into the salad bowl and turned to check the roast in the oven. Hopefully it would finish cooking soon. He was required to do the cooking as his mate couldn't cook to save his life and it was another thing that he was expected to do as the submissive. Vegeta himself, hated to have his meals late though and the meat just seemed to be obstinate about getting done.  
  
Goku watched his mate's nude body gracefully move through the kitchen as he prepared the meal. Tan skin glowed radiantly from the soft lamplight off the chandelier and the faded marks on the prince's back only made him look even more attractive to his lover. The SaiyaJin let his gaze fall upon the shapely curves of the prince's backside and he licked his lips at the sight of the unblemished flesh.  
  
//He's been so well behaved today. I think I should give him a reward, and at the same time I'll be getting one too. I love the way he moans for me.\\ Goku smirked and cleared his throat to get his pet's attention.  
  
Vegeta whipped around and dropped to his hands and knees when he saw his mate in the doorway. He crawled with cat-like movements to his master's feet and lovingly placed a kiss to the top of each before sitting on his knees before him.  
  
"Ah you are so good my pet. In fact you have been such a good boy that I've decided to give you a treat. I want you to go to the bedroom and fetch me your paddle." Goku smiled down on his pet and watched with amusement as Vegeta hurried out into the living room to pull the chair they used for spanking sessions into the middle of the floor before going to retrieve the paddle. He walked over to the oven and turned the roast off while his pet was gone. No need to burn dinner while they played.  
  
Vegeta felt excited shivers run up and down his spine as he opened the dresser drawer and looked down on his paddle. It was fashioned out of maple wood and had his name engraved on the handle in elegant script. The prince carefully held it close to his chest as he thought back to the day his mate had first spanked him with it.  
  
The new roles they had taken were only a month old when Goku had lifted the prince onto his lap one day and informed him he was about to be spanked. Vegeta had been a little confused at first, not ever having been spanked in his life and never having seen or heard of it happening to anyone else. His mate had happily explained to him that while it was generally a way of disciplining naughty children, or lovers, that any time he was spanked it would be a reward.  
  
Needless to say Vegeta was still uncertain about the idea but he trusted his mate and so allowed himself to be turned over the knee. The following five minutes had been a mixture of sensations all centering in his bottom. Goku's hand delivered gentle swats that warmed and eventually stung his cheeks but that same hand would also pause to rub and pet whenever he began to feel more discomfort than pleasure. Vegeta was actually enjoying the feeling of his lover's hand on his rear and found that he had a very firm erection pressing against his mate's thigh.  
  
There had been a long pause and then the prince had been smacked by something hard, smooth and cool to the touch. The flat surface rested against his buttocks even as the sting exploded across his skin. He had been unable to muffle his yelp initially but as a second crack struck him he bit down on the cry and managed to endure two more before gasping. It would have been more than he was ready for but again his mate started to rub his throbbing backside, only this time it was done with the same hard object that had just hit him.  
  
The surface, polished to be silky to the touch, glided over each cheek, then slipped between them to tease the sensitive skin around his entrance by pressing against him. In this manner he passed another five minutes just moaning and coming to enjoy whatever it was his mate had in his hand. When the sting began to fade away the object smacked it back to life and then added a few extra swats before again teasing him. His mate had kept him over the knee, repeating this process for nearly an hour that day.  
  
When Vegeta had finally been let off his master's lap he was presented with his very own paddle with his name on it. His mate had then gathered him up and carried him to the bedroom where they had made love. Since that day he had been spanked with the paddle many times, and he had always enjoyed it. The thought of being placed over his mate's lap, his bottom bare and perked out, exposed for the spanking to come gave him a strange thrill he couldn't explain rightly.  
  
Vegeta blinked when he realized he had been day dreaming and quickly returned to the livingroom to find his master waiting in the chair for him.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long." Goku arched a brow at his pet. He hid his grin when a very faint blush painted across Vegeta's face.  
  
"Forgive me master I became lost in thought when I saw my paddle." Vegeta kneeled and held the handle of the paddle in his mouth while crawling to his mate's side. He bowed his head and sat silently until he felt soft strokes running through his hair.  
  
"You are forgiven, but you must tell me what it was you were day dreaming of." Goku allowed the grin to slip into his voice though he kept it from over-taking his face.  
  
"I was thinking of the first time you took me across your lap master, and of how much I enjoyed it." Vegeta smiled down on the paddle he held in his hands. He heard his master chuckle with amusement above him and the hand in his hair reached down to brush his face lightly.  
  
"I see. Well my royal one I think it is time now. Stand up Vegeta." The tall SaiyaJin took hold of his mate's arm and guided him over his lap so that his narrow hips were resting fully on his right thigh. He placed one hand squarely in the middle of the prince's back and rubbed his right cheek slowly. He always liked to rub his lover's backside before reddening it.  
  
Vegeta moaned as his master's hand cupped his cheek and squeezed it lightly before moving to the left side and tickling him just above his thigh. The hand removed itself, then came down and slapped his left cheek lightly. Gentle, almost playful spanks alternated between his two cheeks and upper thighs; painting his skin a soft pink color and drawing a very faint warmth to the spanked areas.  
  
The spanks began to increase in force gradually, however the speed remained steady and slow. Each smack that struck the prince's bottom was given time to heat and sting before the next would land in a new place. Vegeta's buttocks and thighs were methodically slapped from hip to hip and from the top of his cleft to the hollows of his knees. When his skin had taken a bright rosy color his mate paused and rubbed him affectionately.  
  
"It's time." Goku could feel his love's trapped penis pulsing against his thigh. The prince would most likely be in desperate need of release after his paddling. He took the implement from his pet's upraised hand then watched with pride as Vegeta lowered his arms and gripped the legs of the chair.  
  
The paddle pressed solidly against his left cheek then vanished only to connect with a loud popping sound. The prince's buttocks bounced slightly after each crack of the paddle and within twenty swats his dangling feet were kicking lightly through the air. Goku held back very little once he had reached the last part of a spanking and he made sure his mate felt each and every smack that graced his bottom or thighs. The prince kicked and clenched his hands against the chair legs. He moaned and lifted his head a few times but he never once tried to squirm away, reach back to cover his bottom or plead for the spanking to stop.  
  
//He takes this so well, I am sure it hurts and yet he always performs so beautifully during a session. I love spanking him.\\ The SaiyaJin smiled as he laid the last swats to his pet's glowing buttocks. In total Vegeta had been given fifty spanks with the hand and another fifty with the paddle. For the two of them this had been a moderate session.  
  
Vegeta arched his hips up into his master's hand as it caressed his burning cheeks. There were tears leaking from the corners of his eyes but he had still been very pleased with the spanking. He gasped as a curious finger explored his entrance, passing through his anus to probe inside a little ways before retreating.  
  
//Oh Kami please don't tease me Kakarot. I can't stand having this ring on much longer. I've been good, I know I've pleased him. I hope he takes this damn thing off soon! I want to have him take me. I need him now!\\ Vegeta groaned as his lover scooped him up and headed to the bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
"Ahh! Master!" Vegeta howled with abandon as his mate slammed wildly into his body. His hips rocked back and forth against the powerful sway of his lover's pelvis. Firm thighs soaked with sweat slapped wetly against his tender bottom with each thrust. His hips were held up by his master's right arm that curled under his back and forced him to arch while the left arm was placed over his head to help his mate support himself as he pounded into the prince's tight depths.  
  
Goku purred with hunger and delight as he buried his leaking cock into his love's hot, sweaty body. He was so close to the edge but he didn't want to lose himself just yet. He pulled his arm out from behind the prince's back and grasped the leaking errection that had been purposely neglected till now. He smirked as his pet cried out and bucked excitedly under his firm strokes.  
  
"Scream my name Vegeta. Scream your master's name so loud the Kais will hear you and then come for me. Come for me my prince." Goku watched as his mate moaned and cried out, writhing in ecstasy beneath him as shivers ran through his lithe body.  
  
"Kakarotto!!!" Vegeta threw his head back and screamed his lover's name. His body convulsed and with a final squeeze to his engorged cock his seed came rushing out to bathe his master's hand. His muscles clamped down over the hard shaft sheathed inside his body and soon he felt warm, sticky fluid filling him as his mate roared his own release.  
  
The two SaiyaJin curled together in bed and purred with contentment as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Vegeta knew he would be quite sore after this but it wasn't something he had not been through before and he would not have had it any other way.  
  
Goku pressed his lips to his mate's kiss-swollen mouth and was about to follow his sleeping lover into slumber when the phone on the nightstand rang. He sighed and reached over to pick up the reciever, being careful not to jostle Vegeta too much in the process of sitting up.  
  
"Hello Son Goku speaking." He mumbled softly.  
  
"Hi dad it's Goten!"  
  
"Oh hey son. How are you doing?" Goku perked up a bit at the sound of his youngest son's cheerful greeting.  
  
"Well not exactly great. That's why I called actually. Would it be okay if I came over later to talk with you and Vegeta about something? I need some advice." Goten sounded a little confused and distressed but not overly upset.  
  
"Sure son. How about in an hour? You can have dinner with us." Goku frowned to himself as he tried to think what might be bothering his son.  
  
"Sounds good dad. I'll see you in an hour then. Bye!" Goten perked up a little now that he had been given the go ahead to come over.  
  
"Bye son." Goku hung the phone up and glanced at his mate. Vegeta would have to be woken up early to put on some clothes and finish dinner. He and his mate had not yet decided if they should let anyone other than Bulma in on this part of their relationship yet. Goku wondered again what Goten might be needing their advice for.  
  
//Maybe it has something to do with Trunks?\\ He puzzled.  
  
~~~  
  
Another chapter done. I had fun writing this one. See you all in the next chapter minna.  
  
~Vajita Ouji Chan~ 


End file.
